No Manner of Luck At All
by Jedipati
Summary: Luke was beginning to think Han was right- there was such a thing as luck, and all of theirs was bad. And, even then, he tried to look at the bright side. They were about to be captured by Imperial Troops, and Luke was about to face a fate worse than death... but at least he'd get to see his sister again.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to "You're Very Lucky, Leia", and is from first Luke's, then Han's POV. I might throw Vader's in there for an epilogue if I feel the need. (I probably will). The title comes from a line in Pirates of the Caribbean, in which one pirate tells Jack. "My sympathies, friend. You've no manner of luck at all."

This is the sequel to "You're Very Lucky, Leia" and is from, first Luke's, then Han's POV. I think I'll probably have Vader's POV later. The title comes from a line in Pirates of the Caribbean, in which one pirate tells Jack, "My sympathies, friend. You've no mannter of luck at all."

* * *

Luke Skywalker glanced back at the rubble that was all that was keeping the Imperial troops from getting to him and Han Solo. Luke was bleeding from a knock to the head, and Han's right arm was broken. "We have to hope they'll give up. Everyone one else got out," Luke said quietly. Of course, everyone else was a small group, and he and Han had gotten trapped trying to get to the transports.

"At least Chewie's off visiting his family," Han said. Chewbacca hadn't wanted to go without Han, and to a lesser extent Luke, but it had been an important Wookie holiday that only came around every six standard years, and he'd needed to go. Humans wouldn't have been welcome at the ceremonies, so Luke and Han couldn't have gone with him. "And he took the _Falcon_ with him."

Luke nodded. "We'll stay here for a few days, while the Imperials search the rest of the base. Maybe they'll think the rubble is the end of the corridor."

They both knew that no such thing would happen, but it was nice to pretend.

To pretend that they weren't going to be captured. To pretend that they could escape and fight another day. To pretend that this wasn't going to end in their deaths- or worse.

The rubble began to shift. Han cursed quietly. His left hand drifted down to his blaster. "Wait until they clear it enough," he said.

Luke nodded, gripping his lightsaber handle tight.

They waited tensely, hidden behind more rubble. Han glanced at the rubble. There was still a chance that they'd be overlooked… Luke gasped. "Father," he said.

Han glanced at him. "Vader's here?"

Luke nodded. "He was shielding himself," he said. "I couldn't feel him until now."

Han swore in ancient Corellian.

"Yeah, basically," Luke said.

"Well, that's it then," Han said, sounding resigned. "No way we're getting out of this one."

Luke nodded. He frowned in concentration. "He's getting closer. And…" he gasped. "Leia."

Han smiled involuntarily. "At least I'll see her again," he said after a moment.

Luke waved his hand. "Hold on a second," he said. He stared out at nothing in particular.

Han waited. He didn't pretend to understand all the Force stuff, but he'd long ago decided that it was real, and there were things Luke (and Leia, and their father) could do that defied understanding.

"No," Luke said out loud. "No, Leia," he repeated. "Please, Leia…" he pleaded. "I don't want it, Leia," he continued. "Please, just let us… let me go, Leia. I don't want to fight you."

He shook his head and focused on Han. "She knows we're both here," he said. "And she is not going to let us go."

Han nodded grimly. "Are you surprised?"

Luke shook his head. "Whatever you do, Han, stay behind me," he said.

Han flipped his blaster around and drew it with his off hand. He wasn't as good a shot with his left hand, but he could still shoot.

The last of the rubble blocking the corridor blew out toward them. The rubble they were hiding behind deflected it away from them.

Luke held his lightsaber hilt in a low guard, but didn't ignite it just yet. There was still a very small chance the stormtroopers would pass them by.

The first two rounded the side and saw them. Luke ignited his lightsaber and blocked both stun bolts right back. The two troopers fell.

Han glanced at Luke. He knew what the young Jedi was about to do. "Go," he snapped.

They rushed out, Han already firing, Luke blocking every blast that came close to them. They actually got a good distance toward the hanger, but they were pinned down soon enough. They managed to get into a small room and barricade the door, but they were trapped.

Luke was doing his best to shield himself, so his father and sister couldn't figure out where exactly he was, but he was starting to think it was a waste of effort. There wasn't anyone else on this base who would be using a lightsaber against the stormtroopers. Once reports got back, they'd know exactly where to go.

The blaster bolts flying toward them slowed down, then stopped. Luke and Han exchanged glances. "Good or bad?" Han asked.

Luke frowned. "I'm not sure," he said. "Leia and Father are on the other side of the base, but they are getting closer."

Han nodded. "You know, kid, sometimes you're better than a scanner."

Luke smiled briefly. "Sometimes," he agreed.

They both turned to look at the door. "Do you regret it?" Luke asked.

"Regret what?"

"Taking an old man, two droids, and a kid who had never seen another planet from Tatooine?"

Han shook his head. "No," he said. "I got a lot more out of that trip then I thought I would." He coughed and Luke could feel him trying to change the subject. "Anyway, you know what, I still don't think that old man was right. There is such thing as luck- and all we've got is the bad."

Luke snickered. "You're probably right," he said. The door started to sizzle. Luke swallowed. "We're out of time."

Han mimicked him. "Are they…"

"Still far enough away that I don't think we'll see them," Luke said. "I'm sorry, Han."

Han nodded. They both turned to face the door, ready for whoever came through.

The doors opened, but instead of stormtroopers rushing in, a small sphere dropped in.

Luke jolted, grabbing it with the Force and trying to throw it out. At the same time, he pushed Han to the ground and covered him. He had time for one last thought. He'd failed, and now Han would die and he'd face something even worse than death.

The stun bomb exploded and everything went dark.

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon- before the weekend. And, in answer to some anon reviewers on the last story- I'm revealing what makes this universe different slowly. Eventually, you'll find out. Just like the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Han slowly felt the layers of darkness peel back. The last thing he could remember was Luke pushing him to the ground and trying to get rid of a stun bomb. He didn't move as he woke up. If he was waking up, he was still alive. If he was still alive, he was in Imperial custody.

He tried to take stock of his situation before letting his captors know he was awake. The air was cool, and smelled like aseptic. It also had the peculiar smell that all spaceships picked up within a year of being launched. The bed he was laying on was soft, but not too soft. His right arm ached.

He could hear someone breathing nearby. It wasn't Vader's distinctive mask, thank the Force.

"I know you're awake, Han," Leia Organa said quietly.

Han was completely incapable of not opening his eyes and looking at her. "Leia," he said quietly as he pushed himself slowly up.

She smiled at him. "It's good to see you again."

Han studied her closely. He'd never seen her in black, but it looked very good on her. Her hair was coiled around her head in a style he'd never really seen her wear, but as always, looked lovely. She didn't have blaster at her belt anymore, but she did carry a lightsaber. "You too," he finally said.

She smiled at him. "I missed you," she admitted. "I was worried that…"

Before he could even think, he reached out with his left hand. "Hey," he said as he took her hand. "It's me."

She glanced down at where their hands were joined and put her other hand on top of his. "I know, Han," she said. "But you were still with the Alliance, and it is still war."

Han sighed. He wasn't sure how to answer that. So he changed the subject. "What happened, Leia? Luke and I never found out."

Leia smiled sadly. "I was captured. Father, somehow, realized that I was Force strong, then that I was his daughter. So he started training me."

Han rolled his eyes. "Yes, we figured that out," he said. "But… why? Why'd you go along with it?"

Leia smiled, this time fondly. "I wish I could explain to you, Han," she said. "But the Force…" she trailed off.

Han sighed. He didn't understand the Force, wasn't sure he wanted to understand the Force, but it was important to Leia. And to…

"Where's Luke?" Han asked.

"Father's with him," Leia said. "Father is telling him a few things he needs to know."

Han froze. "Like an ultimatum?" he asked. "Luke told me what happens between Sith and Jedi."

"Not quite," Leia said, smiling at him. "Luke's safe, Han," she said. "He's my brother. I'm not going to hurt him, and neither is our father."

"Your father cut his hand off," Han replied. In the back of his mind, he wondered just why he was arguing like this. But it needed to be said.

"That was when Father knew that he either had to turn Luke, or Emperor Palpatine would kill him. Now, Luke has breathing room."

Han sighed. "I want to believe you, Leia, but… it's Vader. Look at everything he's done to all of us."

Leia sighed and simply squeezed his hand. "I know, Han. I hope you'll understand in time."

Han squeezed back. "Maybe," he said. "If… Luke and I thought that I wouldn't… well," he paused, trying to put things into words.

"You both thought that you'd be killed if you were captured."

"I'm a rebel, Leia," Han said. "And a smuggler, and generally a criminal."

"And I love you," she added.

Han closed his eyes. "I know," he sighed, just like at Bespin over a year ago. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "But what happens now?"

Leia smiled slightly. "How do you feel about a spring wedding, Han?" she asked mischievously.

Han stared at her. "Did you just…" he blinked and shook his head in shock. "Corellians always have Autumn weddings," he said, for lack of any other thing to say.

"We could do that, instead," Leia mused.

Han couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed her. He still loved her, no matter what.

A second later, she responded. She let go of his hand and tangled her hands in his hair, pushing his head up to get a better angle.

Han closes his eyes and melted into the kiss. He'd missed her, more than he'd realized. He heard the door open behind Leia, but didn't pay any attention until someone coughed.

"My Lady…"

Leia broke the kiss and turned to the door. "Yes?" she asked, sounding rather annoyed.

The doctor didn't flinch and Han had to give him props for that. "I need to check on the patient, now that he is awake."

Slowly, reluctantly, Leia moved a short distance away from Han. The doctor approached and began his examination. Through it all, Han couldn't stop wondering. Did Leia actually mean it? And if so, what did that mean for him?

* * *

This has rather exploded on me, and will definitely be longer than expected. I'm sure no one minds.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. The story got away from me a bit, and I had to take some time to figure things out. Well, I know where it's going now. One more chapter to this story, and then there will be a sequel.

* * *

Darth Vader watched his son sleep. He'd never been able to do this before, so he took the chance while Luke was still unconscious from the stun bomb to do so. Luke, like his sister, looked so young when he was asleep.

Vader knew exactly how old they were, of course. Still, when they were asleep, all he could see were the children he'd never gotten to know. Children who were now adults he could only be proud of. And yet… staring at Luke, he could see the little boy his son must have been.

Vader wished he could sigh. He'd lost so much time with Luke, just as he'd lost time with Leia.

Luke stirred. Vader waited as Luke quickly shook off any lingering disorientation from the stun bolts, and looked up at Vader. A Jedi's calm fell over his face, if not his feel in the Force. "Father," he finally acknowledged.

"My son," Vader replied. "It is good to finally have you here."

"I can only imagine," Luke said wryly. He finally succeeded in masking his emotions, and all that Vader could feel from him was a calmness that Vader knew was false.

Vader would have sighed if he could. "Luke," he started. "I will not hurt you," he promised.

Luke flexed his right hand, apparently involuntarily. "There is more than one type of harm," he said instead.

Vader wanted to roll his eyes. "Your sister would probably kill me if I tried any of them," he said. "And now… I don't have to worry about Sidious doing anything to you."

"Sidious?" Luke asked.

"Emperor Palpatine," Vader replied.

Luke nodded. "Is that…" he trailed off.

Vader reached out slowly. "Luke- I knew that if I didn't pursue you, he would, and he would have no reason to keep you alive. And then he died."

"And you captured Leia, who hadn't been trained, and didn't know the dangers of the Dark Side."

Vader inclined his head. "I only captured her after Sidious died," he pointed out. "But yes, I didn't teach her Jedi philosophy." Luke didn't say anything. He watched his father for a long moment. Vader didn't move before shaking his head slightly. "Luke, I don't plan on hurting you in any way. You are my son- were it my choice, I would never have hurt you."

"You want me to turn," Luke accused.

Vader smiled slightly. "I do. You are my son, and your potential is incredible. I don't want you to waste that potential on the Light. I'll try to persuade you," he admitted. "But I won't force you. I'll wait for you to realize the truth of the Force."

Luke looked like he was trying not to scoff. "Father, I'm well aware of how patient Skywalkers are not."

Vader felt like snickering. "Yes, none of us are very patient," he said. "But in this, yes. I can be patient. You are my son. If it takes a lifetime, I can wait."

Luke didn't look convinced, but he dropped the topic in favor of another. "What about Han?"

This time, Vader did roll his eyes, though Luke wouldn't ever see the expression. "That depends entirely on your sister," He intoned. "She seems to want he by her side, though I don't understand the desire at all. He's just a smuggler and small time rebel. Nothing suitable for my daughter."

"And she loves him," Luke said. "Besides, Han has his moments. He's a good man."

Vader sighed. "He was certainly brave enough on Bespin," he conceded. "Why do you care so much?"

Luke looked away. "He's…" the boy shrugged. "I don't know if I can explain it properly, Father, but I've saved his life, he's saved mine, I trust him with my life. And I trust him with my sister. He's practically a brother to me already anyway."

Vader didn't say anything, but there was something about the way Luke was speaking. Something about his word choice was familiar. "You are certain?" he asked.

Luke nodded. "He's family already, Father. And hurting him will just turn me against you."

Vader could certainly understand that. "I will not harm him, unless he betrays Leia."

Luke looked amused. "He won't," he said.

Vader sighed. "Luke, sometimes love isn't enough," he said, as his mind returned to the day he'd been betrayed before shying away from those memories once again.

Luke frowned, but didn't say anything.

This conversation was getting too dangerous, and Vader changed the subject. "If you are recovered from the stun bomb, I will take you to them."

Luke's eyes widened, but he slung his legs over the edge of the bed and glanced around the room.

Vader pointed out the pile of clothing he'd ordered brought for Luke- very similar to what he'd been wearing when he was captured, though of a higher quality fabric, and withdrew to allow his son to change.

* * *

Next (and last) chapter is Leia's pov.


	4. Chapter 4

Leia had sat down right next to Han after the doctor left. Han had, by that point, noticed the clothing left for him and was doing his best to struggle into it. His right arm was still in a plasticast and would be for another few days, so it wasn't easy. Leia had looked away until he had his pants on, then helped him with the shirt.

She smiled at him once they were done. "Leia," he started. "Can you really do this? I know what most of the Empire would think."

Leia grinned. "They accepted me," she pointed out. "And I'm a far more famous rebel than you were."

Han nodded. "More famous, more powerful, and far better looking," he agreed offhandedly.

Leia tried not to smile, but failed completely. He was complementing her, but she could feel he meant every word. "You're handsome enough," she replied, reaching out and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

His eyes sparkled. "Oh, you think I'm good looking?" he asked. She could tell he was trying to get one of their little spats going.

"You know it, Nerf Herder," Leia replied. They didn't really have time for an argument, for all that she knew they'd both enjoy it. She could feel Luke and their father getting closer.

In fact, just as Han had opened his mouth to respond, the door opened again.

Luke entered first, looking first to Leia, then to Han. He relaxed slightly as soon as he saw they were both fine- or would be, in Han's case.

Then Vader entered, and Han tensed. Leia didn't- couldn't- blame him. "Captain Solo," Vader said.

Han lifted his chin but didn't say anything in response. Leia just knew he was biting down several sarcastic replies. The room was silent for a moment, save for Vader's breathing.

"You will not harm my daughter," Vader finally said. "Or you will not live to regret it."

Han took a deep breath. "I won't," he said.

"We shall see," Vader replied.

Han was scared, though he was hiding it well. Leia shifted. "Father," she began.

Vader turned to look at her. "I will not interfere with your choice, Leia," he said. "But I will warn him as I see fit."

Han's gaze bounced between Luke, Vader, and Leia, but he didn't say anything. Vader nodded. "You certainly have courage, Solo," he said. "If you do nothing to hurt my daughter then I will have no complaints with you. Your loyalty to both my children has seen to that."

Han nodded. "Leia… I love her," he said. Leia completely failed to keep her face impassive.

Vader nodded. "Sometimes," he said as quietly as he could. "love isn't enough." Leia knew the story behind that, though it was clear Luke and Han didn't.

Han didn't say anything, in the end. The silence lengthened, threatened to become oppressive

Finally, Luke sighed and changed the subject. "Han, are you alright?"

Han nodded. "Got this thing on my arm, but otherwise, I'm fine. Thanks to you."

"Good," Luke said.

And finally, finally, he turned to Leia. "Luke," Leia said. She stood up just as Luke made an aborted movement, as if he wanted to hug her.

She rushed to hug her brother. "Leia," Luke whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

She knew what he was apologizing for, and she'd set him straight later. It wasn't his fault their father had captured her ship, nor that she'd failed to hide her new knowledge of their relationship. And anyway, she didn't regret it.

"I'm glad you're here, little brother," she said.

Luke pulled away so he could look at her. "I thought we had decided that I was older," he said, visibly trying to keep things light.

"You decided," Leia replied. "I know the truth."

"That you're my little sister," Luke parried, a grin trying to form on his face. Leia, too, was grinning. They'd only had a few weeks together as brother and sister before Vader had captured her, but they'd already had the argument several times.

And, like all the times before, it was ended the same way. "And I'm older 'en both of you, and I say it doesn't matter," Han interjected.

As one, the twins turned to Han. "Of course it matters!" they exclaimed in unison. Luke shifted so he was holding Leia around her shoulders. His Force presence brushed against hers, and she responded. He shivered lightly but didn't flinch away from the Dark she knew he could sense.

Vader let out a strange sound that had Leia frowning. After a moment, Leia realized that he was laughing. Luke seemed to figure it out at the same time, and his eyes went wide.

"Father?"

Vader recovered himself. "I wonder what the two of you would have been like if you hadn't been separated," he said. He sounded about as wistful as the mask would let him.

Han eyed Luke and Leia with undisguised fondness. "They'd be exactly the same," he said. He didn't seem to realize exactly who he was talking to. "They've acted like twins practically since they met." Then he snorted. "Except for when Leia wanted to rile me."

Well, when Han was right, he was right. Luke was snickering. He knew exactly what incident Han was referring to. Leia did as well. And… yes, fine, that moment in the Hoth medbay wasn't one of her better moments. In her defense, she hadn't known. And the kiss had still felt… odd.

But Leia didn't care. Right now, she had her entire living family with her. That was enough. That was all she needed.

* * *

Guess what the trailer inspired? I finally figured out the last chapter in this story.

I say this story because there will be a sequel, dealing with Luke and his fall/stay in the light (like I'm going to say which it is...), and very possibly another after that, with plot still a bit up in the air, but is likely to focus on the Empire's first royal wedding. I can make no promises for how soon I can get either story up, because the first is still in the planning stages and the second is barely an idea at this point. But... I will eventually write at least the Luke focused one, I promise.


End file.
